


Craving

by Yū (RGR1087)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Nanase Riku, Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Press, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Nanase Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: "No underwear? Someone's eager to be filled", Gaku purred against Riku's barely parted lips, feeling hot puffs of air brushing against his own. An almost desperate whine was Riku's response. His hips pressed down against the fingertips seeking more pressure. A chuckle left Gaku, pecking Riku's lips before he withdrew his hands and sat on his hunches. Another needy whine left Riku, which led to Gaku shushing him as he worked on opening the zipper of his jeans.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/shampaingold/status/1109190210389245952?s=20) by [@shampaingold](https://twitter.com/shampaingold)
> 
> Despite being trans myself, this is the first time I'm writing a trans character. Also, this takes place a couple of years after canon, so I imagine Riku being around 24 and Gaku around 28. As a bit of background info, I based Riku off of a friend, who's a trans man but never had bottom surgery because he always knew he wanted his own kids one day and ended up absolutely loving being preggers.
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

With a steaming mug of green tea, Riku let himself sink into the couch, drawing up his knees. Even after a couple of years as an idol, the workload could still get overwhelming on occasion. The past few days had been packed for both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER.  
Riku snuggled back into the couch as he listened to the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. Gaku had insisted on doing the dishes today despite also having cooked. Riku had yielded quite fast having recognised the mood his long-time boyfriend was in.  
A delightful shudder run down Riku's spine as he imagined what his boyfriend's mood would lead to. Now, he was glad he had taken a shower before dinner and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and an oversized sweater. Rubbing his bare feet together, he let his imagination run wild, taking a sip of his tea from time to time. 

By the time Riku felt the couch dip next to him, his cup was empty. He wasn't sure how much time he had spent fantasising, but it had been enough to get him soaked. The cup was lifted out of his hand and set down on the coffee table. He titled his head to look at Gaku, who had sat down next to him. The smirk adorning his lover's lips made his lower region throb. The next moment, Riku's lips were captured in a hungry kiss full of promises for what lay ahead.  
One of Gaku's arms rested against the back of the couch to support him, fingers tangled in fiery red locks. His free hand snuck beneath Riku's legs rubbing across his crotch. Riku's legs fell open as he moaned into the kiss, one of his hands clawing at Gaku's shirt. Tugging at Riku's hair, Gaku broke the kiss, their lips remaining millimetres from each other.  
"Someone's been naughty", Gaku murmured and rubbed his thumb over the growing wet spot on Riku's trousers with increasing pressure. Another moan tore from Riku, hips bucking. He head would have fallen back had it not been for the hand tangled in his hair.  
"Gaku-san!" Riku whined pressing his crotch against his boyfriend's palm in an attempt to get more friction. Gaku chuckled in response kissing Riku's ear. Then he kissed along his jaw, across his chin until he reached the redhead's throat, all the while massaging Riku's crotch. He latched onto the skin, sucking and nibbling.  
"Bedroom", Gaku growled against Riku's throat earning him an approving whine from his lover. Fluid and graceful, as one would expect, Gaku stood and hoisted Riku up, latching back onto his throat as soon as the redhead's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs coiled around his waist. 

Under other circumstance, the walk to the bedroom would have been short. However, Gaku couldn't keep his mouth away from Riku's throat. The crotch rubbing and bucking against his straining erection didn't make it any easier either. Even more so since he helped along by pressing Riku's hips against his own with the hands he had placed on Riku's ass. While he didn't stumble, he did have to stop a couple of times to make sure they didn't end up on the hard floor.  
Using his foot, Gaku kicked open the door to their bedroom. With a few more steps, they reached the bed. Gaku kissed along the underside of Riku's chin until he reached the spot right below Riku's right ear. He bit down. Having known it was one of Riku's more sensitive spots, it got him the desired reaction of Riku going lax. Without a moment's hesitation, Gaku threw his boyfriend onto the bed, receiving a mixture of a moan and a startled yelp.  
Gaku stripped, unwilling to take his time with removing his own clothing. It had been a while and he could tell that both of them were impatient to make up for the lost time caused by the recent days overloaded with work. His shirt fell to the floor. He licked his lips, eyes boring into Riku's half-lidded ones, as he unbuttoned his trousers.  
Riku's fingers twitched where they had come to lie next to his head in response. Gaku could see how much his boyfriend wanted to touch himself. It thrilled him that Riku was resisting the urge. It was a sign of Riku submitting to him in every way.  
A lustful whimper escaped Riku when Gaku pulled his trousers and underpants down in one go freeing his throbbing cock. Kicking them off, Gaku climbed onto the bed, thankful that both he and Riku had a habit of running around the flat barefooted most of the time.

With a slow pace, Gaku crawled towards Riku. A pleased growl tore from his chest when Riku let his legs fall open as Gaku closed in allowing him to fit between them with ease. He settled between them, avoiding contact with Riku's crotch, and slid his hands beneath the sweater.  
Riku was pliant beneath his hands as Gaku rubbed his boyfriend's side beneath the ribcage with his palms. Soft, melodious moans tumbled from Riku's lips. Gaku couldn't wait to turn them into pleasured begging, screaming and sobbing. As he let his hands travel upwards, hitching up the sweater in the process, Riku's body twitched and trembled, hips bucking in a quest to seeking friction he was being denied.  
"Gaku-san! Please!" Riku whined hand fisting the sheets beneath them. Days of pent-up sexual frustration was coming to a peak. In the past couple of days, they hadn't even had the time for their usual quickies between jobs. There had been a few chaste kisses, but that would never be enough to satisfy either of them. They were both insatiable, Riku more so than Gaku.  
"Yes, Sweetheart?" Gaku asked as he leaned down using a hand to pull Riku's sweater up to his chin, while the other hand rubbed across one of Riku's nipples. He latched onto the other nipple with his mouth, sucking and nibbling, revelling in the gasps slipping from Riku in response.  
"Tell me what you want, Precious", Gaku murmured against his lover's chest, tongue flicking his nipple. A drawn-out moan accompanied the full body shudder wrecking Riku's body.  
"Please. It's… ah… been so long. I… ah… need you", Riku rasped, need filling his voice, as he fisted the sheets in his hands. His back arched into the older man's touch.  
"Patience, Darling. It will be worth the wait", Gaku purred licking across Riku's nipple and towards his neck, his hands slithering upwards as well and sliding the hem of the sweater further up in the process until it reached the redhead's chin. Nipping along Riku's collarbone, Gaku continued his task of removing Riku's sweater letting his hands glide along the sides of Riku's arms.  
When the sweater was bunched up around Riku's wrists, Gaku pressed down on them with gentle pressure. Getting the message, Riku's hold on the sheets loosened enough that Gaku as able to pull off the sweater and toss it to the side.  
"Beautiful", Gaku whispered and leaned down to capture Riku's lips in a slow and deep kiss, his left hand moving down to run along the sides of Riku's torso, while his right hand interlaced with Riku's left hand leaving Riku's free hand to return to fisting a handful of sheets.  
The hand at Riku's side slid beneath his body, fingertips tracing along his spine. His back curved with a moan pressing into Gaku. As Gaku moved his hand towards the hem of Riku's jeans, he plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth exploring every nook he could reach, muffling the pleasured gasps and moans falling from those enticing lips.  
Fingertips slipped underneath the fabric, travelling along the crack of Riku's butt cheeks until they reached the stretch of skin between Riku's entrances. He pressed down, massaging the spot, which earned him a full-body shudder and a moan from his boyfriend, unmuffled as he retreated from the kiss.  
"No underwear? Someone's eager to be filled", Gaku purred against Riku's barely parted lips, feeling hot puffs of air brushing against his own. An almost desperate whine was Riku's response. His hips pressed down against the fingertips seeking more pressure. A chuckle left Gaku, pecking Riku's lips before he withdrew his hands and sat on his hunches. Another needy whine left Riku, which led to Gaku shushing him as he worked on opening the zipper of his jeans.  
Once both the zipper and button were open, Gaku lifted Riku's legs and moved them to rest against his right shoulder next to each other. Then he tugged at the hem until it rested right below Riku's crotch, which took a bit of time since Riku didn't lift his hips off the bed. He slid his hands beneath the fabric and moved them down Riku's legs letting them glide along his skin until he could push the jeans off of Riku. They, too, were tossed away landing in a heap on the floor.

Letting Riku's legs fall back down on each side of himself, Gaku leaned down and kissed the spot between Riku's collarbone. He moved upwards and along Riku's jawline, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his boyfriend's ear.  
"Should I eat you out or……?" Gaku murmured, voice suggestive, his hands rubbing Riku's sides right below his hips.  
"No, please! I need you to fill me, to fuck me! Now. Please!" Riku cried out wiggling his hips in an attempt to get closer to his lover's cock. Oh, he loved it when Gaku ate him out, but right now he craved the feeling of being full and his lover's tongue, as talented as he was with it, would not give him that feeling.  
A growl, deep and sinful, tore from Gaku's chest as he moved one hand between Riku's legs, the other gripping Riku's hips tightly. His cock throbbed at the thought of being buried inside his beloved, precum leaking from the tip. He flicked his thumb across Riku's clit, resulting in a gasped moan from the redhead.  
"You're so wet already", Gaku purred, rubbing up and down between his clit and entrance, but never entering, spreading Riku's fluids over his fingers in the process.  
"Gaku-san! Just fuck me! Please!" Riku whined, patience beginning to run out, as he reached down with the hand not fisting the sheets. He opened his legs and spread his lips with his fingers presenting Gaku with a full view of his dripping pussy.  
"Look at you, spreading yourself open for me", Gaku moaned, appreciative, removing his hand from Riku's pussy in order to take a hold of his dick. In response, Riku spread his legs as far as he could, keening with need and desperation.

No longer able to deny his boyfriend what he wanted, Gaku lined himself up and sank into Riku's wet heat to the hilt, groaning at the tightness. Riku, too, moaned in bliss at the feeling of being stretched open. He always felt fuller when Gaku entered him without preparation and he loved it.  
For a moment neither moved. Then Gaku withdrew and pushed back in with slow, undulating thrusts. Riku had other ideas, though, bucking his hips as wildly as he could in an attempt to get his lover to speed up, both of his hands gripping onto the sheets beneath him. His legs wrapped around Gaku's waist, urging him to go deeper, and clenched down on him.  
A dangerous growl tore from Gaku in retaliation as his hands left Riku's hips and grabbed his legs instead. He pushed forward until his lover was bent in half and his knees touched the mattress next to fiery red locks, his cock sinking deeper than before.  
"God, yes", Riku moaned, body twitching with arousal and anticipation. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. He clenched down again and was rewarded with a heated moan.  
"Please, Gaku-san. Fuck me. Fill me up", Riku rasped clenching down again. He begged Gaku to fuck his brains out, to make him feel every bit of it. Gaku's grip on his legs tightening was the only warning he got before Gaku pulled out and slammed back into him, setting a fast, punishing pace. Moans and pleas for more tumbled from Riku's lips.  
"I'm going to breed you, Darling, fill you up with my seed until you get pregnant. Is that what you want?" Gaku growled as he fucked into his lover, mind hazing over with lust. How he had been wanting to do this all week, wanting to sink into his boyfriend and fill him to the brim.  
"God, yes, please! Knock me up, breed me!" Riku begged voice rasping, tears of pleasure forming in the corners of his eyes, body trembling with need and arousal.  
"You'll be even prettier with your stomach round with my kids", Gaku purred, his thrusts growing stronger and more frantic. Riku sobbed his approval as tears poured down his cheeks. He loved feeling so full, being stuffed with his lover's cock.  
Letting go of Riku's legs, Gaku wrapped his arms around him, caging them between their bodies as he pinned his lover down with his body weight. One arm wedged beneath Riku's body, while Gaku's other hand buried itself in Riku's hair.  
"I'll pump you full of my cum until it's overflowing. Over and over again until you're getting bigger with my kids", Gaku growled into Riku's ear, voice carnal and sinful.  
"Yes! Yes! Please! Give me your cum!" Riku sobbed, body convulsing, as he babbled on about how much he loved Gaku filling him, breeding him, how much he wanted his kids.  
"I'll fuck you all night long. I won't stop until there's a baby in you", Gaku purred darkly, his rhythm starting to falter as he felt the edge coming closer.  
"Yes! Please, I need to be bred! Fill me to the brim with your cum. Shoot your load so deep I'll be pregnant tomorrow", Riku begged, sobbing, clenching down on Gaku. His hands clawed at the sheets, tears and drool staining his face and the sheets beneath him.  
The absolute need in Riku's voice, along with the begging and sobbing, pushed Gaku over the edge. His hips stuttered before slamming into Riku one last time, burying himself as deep as he could. At the same time, he pulled at Riku's hair to give him better access and bit down hard right beneath his ear, muffling his growled moan. The nails of his hand on Riku's shoulder blades bit into skin, leaving red streaks.  
A shriek left Riku as he felt Gaku's pulsing cock pumping him full of cum. Combined with the feeling of being marked and having his hair pulled, his climax crashed into him like a tsunami wave. His body jerked without control, his mind whiting out for a split second.

Neither of them was sure how much time passed until they came down from their orgasms. Gaku dislodged his teeth from Riku's neck, drawing a small groan from his lover. As he righted himself, he pulled Riku's legs to lay on the mattress, stretched out on either side of himself, before taking to massaging his hips.  
"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Gaku asked as he watched his lover's half-lidded face, remnants of drool and tears staining the flushed face.  
"I'm……good. Better……than good", Riku managed to get out between taking deep breaths. As if to prove his point, he clenched down on Gaku's limp cock inside him, which earned him a small groan of pleasure.  
"Minx", Gaku chuckled moving a hand next to Riku's head to brace himself as leaned down and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.  
"Plug me up with your cock until the next round?" Riku requested with a coy smile, remembering Gaku's promise. A growl left Gaku's lips, his cock twitching in interest, as he rested his forehead against Riku's.  
"I did promise to fuck you all night long, didn't I?" Gaku murmured, rocking his hips forward in gentle motions, drawing small mewls from Riku. The redhead hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Gaku's shoulders.  
"Perhaps I should plug you up after we're done to increase the chance of pregnancy", Gaku purred as he nuzzled Riku's cheek. His answer came in the form of a moan and a clench around his cock. The thought of Riku walking around at work with Gaku's cum swirling around inside him the entire day with no one the wiser was more than appealing to both of them. Gaku chuckled drawing Riku into a slow, deep kiss. They had a busy, but pleasure-filled night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR108_art](https://twitter.com/RGR1087_art)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
